


Rossignol (KHR Fan-fiction)

by arxanna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, may contain grammar errors, the handmaiden's diary sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxanna/pseuds/arxanna
Summary: ║𝑹𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒐𝒍: 𝑁𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑎𝑙𝑒; 𝑎 𝑠𝑦𝑚𝑏𝑜𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑦, 𝑖𝑚𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑜𝑚 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑'𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑠.║Being an adult has been tough for her after graduating from school for many years. Especially when she is officially a part of the Hibari Clan.She soon begins to understand the mysterious memories in her mind and trying her best to solve the mystery without knowing the danger that will come to her.( TYL Hibari Kyoya x [TYL Reader] )*Sequel to The Handmaiden's Diary*KHR belongs to Amano Akira*Pictures are not mine unless stated
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. beginning

I remembered when the day I graduated from high school with Tsuna and my other friends and it was the time we discussed our future career. The brunet was simply browsing at the brochures and he sighed with disappointment. Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking at him and they seemed to know what he was thinking.

_"No matter what I'm doing, I can't escape from the fate that I would be the Vongola boss."_

_"Reborn said that you would be flying to Italy after you graduated from high school, right?"_

_"That's right, [Name]. Vongola Nono is getting old and I need to take over as quick as possible. But, I'm not even ready. I'm only eighteen."_

_"I don't think you will take over the Vongola in this short time. Maybe Vongola Nono will help you until you are ready."_

_"I'm not sure when I'll fly to Italy. Say, [Name]. Have you decide what you want to be after leaving high school?"_

_"I don't know. I've seen many courses available here and I can't decide which one I want to be."_

Gokudera took one of the brochures and gave it to me. 

_"How about becoming a lawyer? Since you hated Maths so much, this career should be fine for you."_

I rolled my eyes and I put the law brochure aside.

_"My brain is not big enough to store many things about law."_

_"You've been reading so many books about world history. Plus, they're thick."_

_"I-I just reading it because it's my hobby!"_

Yamamoto gave a light chuckle. He was amused to see both of us not getting along well.

_"Well, if you don't want to be a lawyer, then what you want to be?"_

_"I once considered being a lab assistant."_

_"Once considered?"_

_"Yeah, but I rejected that idea."_

_"Why? I think it's fine for you."_

_"I checked through online and to be a lab assistant, I must pass a criminal background check, drug test and complete a cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) or first aid course."_

_"That should be- oh, right..."_

Tsuna gave his concerned look at me.

_"You might not be able to pass the drug test because of the Estraneo Famiglia. Is that what you mean?"_

I nodded my head slowly. 

_"Don't look so down, [Name]. I'm sure that there is another course you can take."_

_"There is one and I think I should give it a try. Maybe I want to be a pediatric nurse."_

The Rain guardian blinked his eyes for a moment.

_"Like, being a nurse? What's the difference?"_

_"There are different types of nurses, Takeshi. Pediatric nurses provide health and medical care for children from birth through their late teens. These nurses provide expert care to the child while working with the family to address their concerns, fears, problems, and options."_

The three of them were surprised when they heard my explanation. 

_"Sounds like you do love children that much, woman."_

_"I just wanted to give the children a better life. Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa and I were having a rough childhood and I do not wish to see any children go through the same thing as we did."_

_"[Name], you are so thoughtful. Or is it because you wanted to have children with Hibari Kyoya?"_

_"...Sawada Tsunayoshi!!!"_

Shortly after leaving high school, Tsuna and his friends (chosen guardians) flew to Italy and we did keep in touch once a while. 

* * *

Years later, I managed to get a temporary job in a daycare centre as Haru told me that the owner was desperate to look for anyone to be a daycare provider. I graduated from university and I passed my nursing training about a month ago. The owner of the daycare was surprised when I showed my pediatric nurse's licence and she told me that I would work until one of the daycare providers returned from her maternity leave. 

Once I stepped into the centre, the children surrounded me and they were looking at me with their curious look.

"Um, are you...the new teacher?"

I smiled at them before answering the question.

"Yes. From now on, I'll be your temporary teacher."

"Eh? What is...tem...temp...tempo...wawy?"

I knelt and I gently touched one of the children's head.

"It means I will be here for a short time. When your teacher comes back, then I will leave."

"Oh? Teacher Mimi will come back soon?" another girl asked brightly.

"Yes, she will," I clapped both of my hands. "Alright, little ones. Who wants to see some magic tricks?"

The children jumped happily and they could not wait to see some of my tricks. Seeing their smile made me feel relaxed and I admitted that I was having fun playing with them. When it was a time for them to take an afternoon nap, I brought them to the room where they were looking for their place to sleep. I read some fairy tale stories and some of them started to feel sleepy. 

That was when I noticed one of the children was still not sleeping. She was covering her head with a small pillow and her eyes were wide open. I went to her and I asked with concern. 

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

The girl shook her head lightly and she refused to close her eyes. Another girl beside her was whispering to me.

"She's afwaid, teacher."

"Hm? Afraid of what?"

"I dunno. Teacher Mimi twied to make her go to sleep but she can't sleep at all. Her mommy and daddy said she had a scawy dweam."

"Scary dream?"

She nodded and I turned to look at the girl who was afraid to sleep. She reminded me of someone who was also afraid to go to sleep. 

_"I'm scared...there's a ghost...in that wardrobe..."_

I felt that if I tried to question her, she would not answer. I wanted to help her overcome the fear. 

At the late evening, many parents arrived to fetch their children home and I could see the owner was talking to one of the parents with a girl who had trouble sleeping. Her expression was telling that she did try her best to solve the problem and she hated it when the girl's parents gave their disappointed look. 

Haru soon invited me for dinner with Kyoko and Hana and we met up at the cafe in Namimori town. We were talking as if we had not met for many years.

"So, [Name]. How's your first day at work?" asked Haru. 

"It's pretty good. The children were happy when I showed them some magic tricks. They were also obedient."

"Ugh, I can't believe you could get along with children that fast," said Hana with her dislike look. 

"You still hate children even at your current age?" I asked curiously. "What if you have one with your boyfriend?"

"I-I just don't like it if some of them are naughty or being a crybaby!" she quickly answered.

"Come on, Hana. Being a child is once in a lifetime," Haru commented. "If a child is way too quiet and highly obedient, you know something is not right."

Kyoko was about to speak when she received a message from her phone. She took it out to read it and her eyes blinked with surprise. 

"What happened, Kyoko?" I asked.

"Oh, he's coming to Namimori soon," Kyoko replied and her cheeks slowly turned pink.

"Let me guess," said Hana. "Is it Sawada?"

"...yes. Tsu-kun will be coming. He says that he wants to take a break from his work and his friends are coming along."

"Cool! Maybe we should throw a party for them?" Haru suggested. "It's been long since he left his hometown."

"Throwing a party? Why don't we just have a reunion dinner at a random restaurant?"

"That's what Tsu-kun had done, [Name]," Kyoko smiled. "He told me that he already booked a place for us and his friends."

"Well, he's finally growing up like a real man."

"You sounded more like your boyfriend, Hana."

She flinched and her cheeks quickly turned red. 

"Then, what about you and your boyfriend, [Name]? Both of you had been together for so long and I didn't see any progress."

"Uh...what do you mean by progress?" I tried to look away and Haru gave her brightened look to me.

"Shouldn't you and Hibari get married already?"

I coughed out some water I drank and my face grew redder than Hana and Kyoko.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that..."

"You're not telling me that he's too busy with his work," Hana eyed at me. "Even Sawada is waiting to see both of you marrying each other."

"I'm still young, though!"

"Young?? You are planning to marry after reaching the age of 30?"

Kyoko called out for both of them and she shook her head lightly. 

"Let's not give [Name] a pressure. They will decide when they would marry."

The four of them were trying to say that I should consider marrying since both Kyoya and I had been together for a long time. Because he was Tsuna's official Cloud guardian, he was in Italy most of the time and we hardly had time together. 

Sato-san was probably as old as Vongola Nono and he was worried if his grandson was not doing anything to have a family. 

* * *

I went back to my apartment and I could see my parents talking to each other. I went inside and I saw a pair of black shoes. It looked new and I assumed that it belonged to my father. He had always wanted to buy a new pair after wearing his old shoes for years. 

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

Both of them turned to look at me and they were smiling warmly. 

"What's wrong? Did I just interrupt at a wrong time?" I asked curiously.

"No, not at all," my mother laughed. "Your father and I have decided to bring you out for lunch in the next two days."

"Why is that so? Are we going to celebrate something?"

"Maybe," my father replied. "As a well-done gift for graduating from university."

"Mum, dad...that's not...really necessary," I sighed. "I'm grateful but I do not wish to trouble both of you-"

"We did it because we love you like our child, [Name]," my father explained. "We also promised your brother that we will take good care of you."

"My brother? Oh, you mean Mukuro?"

"Speaking of him, how is he doing lately?" my mother asked. "Meeting him in the hospital was the last time we've seen him, [Name]."

"He's doing fine, mum. He's now working in a company with his friends in Italy."

"I'm glad to hear that. I would love to invite him to dinner at home with you and your father."

"I think he would like it. I'll tell him if he ever comes back to Namimori."

"Thanks in advance. By the way, I bought you a nice blouse and skirt for you to wear on that day. Why don't you check it out? It's in your room."

I blinked my eyes for a moment before I went into my room. I switched on the light and once I turned around, I flinched with shock to see someone sitting on my bed, dropping my handbag at the same time.

"K-Kyoya! What are you doing here?!"

The skylark who grew taller than he used to be was smirking at me. He was amused to see my reaction as he stood up, standing in front of me. 

"You never change, [Name]. The same shocking look of yours when I first came into your room."

"W-why are you-" I shook my head wildly. "How long you've been here??"

"Does it matter?" Kyoya gently stroked my cheek with his hand and my face grew redder. "I came back to see someone I love the most."

"So...that black shoes...and the next two days..." my eyes widened and I tried to open my door room only to have him blocked it with his hand.

"What you want to do?"

"I can't believe my parents are playing along with you!" I quickly answered. "You didn't even tell me that you will return home!"

"It's a surprise after all," he placed his finger at my lips to keep me quiet. "I've been away for so long, how about we spend some time together?"

"...what if I refuse?"

"I will bite you to death."


	2. agent

_"What is the matter? Are you sick?"_

The blond-haired man was looking at me with worry and I could feel that I was not feeling well. I refused to eat anything even a piece of bread on the table. I was about to speak when I felt like wanted to throw out, quickly covered my mouth with hands.

He did not hesitate as he took a bucket nearby and gave it to me. Another man with priest robes came in and he was checking the pulse at my wrist.

_"Wow, I did not expect this!"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"You are going to be a father, Alaude!"_

_"...is this a joke?"_

_"I'm not going to joke about it! It's true! When was the last time both of you have-"_

The blond-haired abruptly shut his mouth and I could see his ears slowly turned red.

_"...you don't need to say it out loud."_

The priest moved his hand away, snickering.

_"I take that as you believe my words."_

The priest said that the blond-haired was soon to be a father. I began to feel nervous. Was I-

My phone alarm rang in sudden and I woke up with surprise. I quickly turn it off and I glanced behind to see Kyoya who was still asleep.

He was tired and yet, he came over to my apartment to spend some time with me.

And I happened to have a dream where the priest told me that my past self was pregnant and Alaude would soon to be a father.

My face grew redder when I thought about it. Was it a coincidence to have that kind of dream?

_"[Name], you are so thoughtful. Or is it because you wanted to have children with Hibari Kyoya?"_

I could not forget Tsuna's playful grin when he said that to me.

"Damn you, Tsuna. Why would you say something like that??" I muttered with annoyance and I was shaking my head several times, trying to get rid of those-

"Is there something bothering you, [Name]?"

Kyoya wrapped my waist with his arms and I flinched with embarrassment. Again, I glanced behind and he was already waking up with his eyes half-open.

"Uh, did I...wake you up?"

"You are muttering something. What did Sawada Tsunayoshi tell you?"

"N-nothing important!" I nervously laughed. "He's just telling a stupid joke before he went to Italy years ago!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I think we need to wake up now. I need to get ready to work at the daycare centre."

I hastily stood up from the bed and grabbed some clothes to change in the bathroom. Once both Kyoya and I were done, we had breakfast together with my parents. That was when I learnt about the lunch invitation.

Sato-san wanted to meet my parents so that they could talk to know more about both of us. This would be their first meeting after Kyoya and I had been together since middle school.

I was nervous when I think about the upcoming meeting. Would Sato-san ever allowed me to marry Kyoya if he knew about my dark past? I did not tell him anything despite working as Kyoya's handmaid years ago.

"We are looking forward to meeting you and your grandfather. See you again after two days," my mother spoke as she smiled to him.

"I'll meet again after two days, madam. I should leave now to see my grandfather," said Kyoya.

"Oh, [Name] is leaving for work. Do you want to accompany her until she reaches the daycare centre?" my father asked and my cheeks turned red a little.

"I do intend to accompany her to work, sir," Kyoya smirked and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I will make sure that she is safe on her way to work."

Both of us left the apartment and we walked together in the streets. He was away for quite a long time and walking with him felt like I was going out for a date for the first time. As he was often away, Hana had been telling me to think of the marriage already. 

I wished it was as easy as she said. Being a part of the Hibari Clan was not something I could take lightly. 

Especially what had happened to Kyoya's parents. Until now, his mother was nowhere to be found. 

"Uh, Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that your grandfather would let us be together? I don't think he knows about my past. I mean, I'm just an adoptive child. What if he asked about my real parents?"

"Is that what had been inside your mind?"

"I don't want to lie to him and I don't want to tell him about a parent who sold me to the mafia to settle his debt."

"...Honestly, he doesn't even care about your past."

"How did you know?"

"[Name], how long have you known my grandfather? Did he ever once asking you about your background story?"

"No, he never asked."

"Then you need to put that doubt aside. Since he wanted to meet your parents, it is clear that he starts to accept you as his family."

"...he's been kind and helpful to me. He even lent me your mother's yukata last time."

"Yes, he did," he smirked and he lifted my chin where our eyes could meet. "But I was the one gave it to you as the White Day's gift, remember?"

"I-I wouldn't dare to forget," I stammered and I tried to smile. "I mean, it's my most important gift after all-"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as if he sensed someone was watching them. He took out one of his steel tonfas and he swung towards the thick bushes at a fast speed. 

"Ouch!!"

Someone was hiding in the bushes and they yelled with pain after they got hit with Kyoya's tonfa. No one could manage to dodge his sudden attack and I grew nervous, wondering who was the one had been watching us. 

"If you are not coming out, I will bite you to death."

Whoever was hiding there was hesitant but if they did not show themself up, they would be dead for sure. I saw a young man about my age slowly stepped out from the bushes and he had short ash brown hair with a pair of pale blue eyes. He was seen wearing a black suit, similar to Kyoya's outfit but with a white shirt. 

"Ouch..." the young man was rubbing his head and he winced with pain. "You don't have to hit me harshly...."

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked him with his cold tone.

"Well, the boss told me to look for you and he wants me to tell you that you should meet him later," the young man explained and he grinned. "But, I don't want to disturb you having a precious moment with your lover. You should have ignored me and kissed her-"

"I'm going to make your life a living hell," the skylark growled with irritation and he went on to hit his head again. 

But this time, the young man quickly held his tonfa only with his hand. I was surprised by his quick reflex since it was hard to dodge Kyoya's attack. 

"S-sorry!" the young man moved the tonfa away and he quickly joined his palms together. "Please don't murder me! I still have many things I want to do before I die!"

"Uh, Kyoya," I placed my hand on his arm. "You don't need to murder him since he already apologised." 

"Sometimes, I don't understand why Sawada Tsunayoshi would hire this guy," he put his tonfas away. 

"You know who is this young man?"

"He was caught trespassing at the Vongola headquarters in Italy and he was meant to be killed for not stating his purpose of entering the territory. He begged the Vongola boss to spare his life and moments later, he was hired as the Vongola's secret agent."

"Really? I wonder why Tsuna would hire him."

"Who knows?"

I turned to look at the young man who was smiling gratefully to me. 

" _Merci, mademoiselle!_ I would have been dead if you didn't help me."

"It's not wise to mess with Kyoya, you know," I smiled to him. "By the way, I heard that you are working for the Vongola family."

" _Oui!_ My name is Alexander and I'm the boss's secret agent," he introduced himself as he bowed. "Pleased to meet you, _mademoiselle._ "

"Pleased to meet you too. My name is [Full Name]."

"I would love to know more about you but, I need to bring your husband to see my boss. Maybe we'll meet again later?"

"H-husband??" my face turned red. "Uh, we're not married yet, I mean-"

"You're going to be late for work, [Name]," Kyoya interrupted as he took my arm and he turned to look at Alexander. "Tell your boss that I'm coming later. Don't wait for me."

"Um, alright."

* * *

It was an afternoon nap for the children and once again, I read some stories for them before they fell asleep. All of them were sleeping except the girl who refused to sleep because she was afraid of her nightmare. 

I carefully walked to her place and I touched her hair softly. She flinched a little before she grew comfortable with my presence. 

"Hey, little one. My name is [First Name]. What is your name?"

She refused to answer my question and held the pillow tightly. 

"If you don't tell me your name, I may not know how to call you."

"...I'm...Rin. Akagi Rin..."

"What a beautiful name you have, Rin. Who gave this name to you?"

"...mommy."

"I see. Why you can't sleep, Rin?" 

"...if...if I sleep...the monster will...eat me..."

Her hands were shivering and I continued to touch her hair to calm her down. 

"Did you tell your parents about that monster?"

She shook her head and she looked like she was about to cry. 

"They are...busy working. They don't have time...to stay with me at night..."

"Where does the monster live, Rin?"

"...under the bed...and sometimes, I hear them...scratching the floor...and I hear them...growling..."

I slowly understand the nightmare she went through and her parents did not pay attention to their daughter's condition because of their work. I had been thinking to help her and I had decided to bring something from my apartment. 

I stood up and I took out a stuffed toy from my handbag. It was a teddy bear with a red cape and a small black hat on top of its head. It was a gift from my parents when I was young and it had been my companion during my sleep. 

I went back to the girl's place and I showed the teddy bear to her. 

"Hey, Rin. Look who's here?"

"...a teddy bear?"

"He's not an ordinary teddy bear. He will help you to destroy the evil monster under the bed."

"Really?"

"Yes. You just need to bring him with you and sleep. While you are sleeping, he will protect you from being eaten by the monster."

I took the pillow away from her arms and I had her hugging the teddy bear instead. I gently caressed her head while humming and she soon started to feel sleepy. 

I let out a small sigh and I was glad that she was able to sleep without worrying about her nightmare. 

When it was the time for parents to fetch their children, Rin's parents were surprised to see their daughter's happy look while cuddling the teddy bear I gave her. The owner of the daycare was giving the same reaction as one of her parents came to me to ask me some questions. 

"How did you do that? Rin had not been sleeping for weeks and she even refused to talk to anyone about her nightmare."

"She needs you and your husband's attention. She could not sleep because no one was there to help her defeat the monster. That's all."

Rin's mother flinched and she was quite ashamed after realising that she and her husband had been neglecting their daughter's attention. 

"The ones who can help her are both of you. Spend more time with her and she will know her parents will always love her."

I bowed to them and I could see Kyoya was waiting for me outside the daycare centre. I grabbed my bag and when I was about to leave, Rin came to me and she wanted to return the teddy bear to me. I simply smiled at her and I shook my head. 

"You can keep it. Let him continue protecting you while you are sleeping."


End file.
